Once Upon a Nightmare
by Just a little cat
Summary: There's a new villain in town and no one knows who he is. Except for one girl. Who knows him better than anyone else. And i'm horrible at summaries. Rated T just in case. BBRae, a little RobStar. On a break until I can get some writing time.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It had all started when he died. When everything fell apart. That night, my mother weeping over his death, everything changed. She drank too much and in her drunken state, stumbled outside and was hit by a car. Dead on impact. My father drifted off into his sorrow, and I raised myself. I made a little garden for myself where I could be alone. My cat, Midnight, was my only friend. I went to school where I was stared at for my all black attire. My mourning for my mother and what used to be. I had cried, yes. I was the quiet girl. Then my father turned dark. He yelled at me for my bad grades. He began to steal to gain money to pay for his house. Not my home. Never my home. A home is where you can feel you belong. I didn't belong there. Never belonged there. When I refused to help him steal he disowned me. I came back for him one night and pushed him in the river behind our house. I believed him dead. I lived alone, still with my cat, in a forest just outside of Jump City. But then I met Cecilia. I was 8. I had been living out of civilization for a year. I was by that time skilled at identifying and using plants. I was going to the stream to get water to be purified when I saw her.

* * *

"Um, hi." I said nervously. She turned around.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Cat." My cat walked up to the girl and rubbed against her legs.

"That's Mid. My pan-cat." I explained. She looked at me questioningly.

"Pan-cat?" she repeated. I nodded. I didn't know why I was talking to her, I never talked to anyone. But she seemed different. Clothed in all white next to my black. Her hair was slightly dirty blond. Mine was golden brown.

"Yeah. It looks like she was hit in the face with a frying pan." I answered softly, coming closer and stroking the cat. The girl laughed.

"Makes sense. I'm Cecilia. Gum?" She held out a piece of gum in her hand. I took it hesitantly.

"Thanks. What are you doing in my backyard?" I asked her.

"Oh. Your backyard?" Cecilia looked up to see the small house I had built. "This is where you live?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have for a year. Want to come in?" I invited her in as it was pretty cold outside.

"You have heat in that thing?" She asked doubtfully. "Insulation and a fire does pretty well." I answered. "I spent a lot of time making it."

"Okay." Cecilia and I walked inside. We sat down and I made a cup of tea. "Tea? Coffee?" I called to her from the kitchen. "Just water." She said. We sat there and talked for a while. I told her about my past, she told me hers. She was an angel. Literally.

"My dad is the devil. I'm half and half. Ya know." She laughed softly. "Your dad was pretty mean too, huh?" "Yep." I answered. I showed her a picture of him and my mom on the table. "Ever since Mom died."

"Hey, um, how'd you know i wasn't like, a psycho killer or something? You just let me inside." Cecilia asked.

"I can sense people's auras. Occasionally read minds." Cat shrugged. We talked some more.

* * *

Over the years, we became good friends. She and her unicorn (yes, a unicorn), Duo, stayed at my house often. She helped me make a fence so that he could have a place to stay during the night. We made all sorts of things, like cat saddles so that Mid could ride him too. It was so funny. She would dig her claws into the saddle and bounce up and down on Duo's back. "Mrow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" She would meow, still bouncing. Ceci and I would laugh til tears ran down our faces. And then there came the rumors of a thief. A thief so good that he was never seen, but left notes with the initials T.D.O. Tom David Oppel. My father's name. Yes. My name was Cat Oppel. But I changed it to Opal when I thought he had died. But he was back, and as it seemed, more powerful than ever. I told Cecilia my concerns and she voiced the same, but we never expected what would come.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This story is waaay better than my first and is linked to Cecilia the Angel-Devil's story, A Heavenly Helper. New chapter will be posted soon!

- Just a little cat


	2. Chapter 2

Cecilia was at Cat's house. It was winter, and California was having a rare case of cold. Cecilia didn't want Cat to freeze on her walk to school because of lack of proper attire, so she offered to take her on Duo. She was on her MacBook in Cat's kitchen as she got dressed, sipping her usual morning drink: hot chocolate. She froze in her scrolling as she came across a interesting article that made her blood run cold.

"Cat..." Cecilia said quietly, staring at her computer screen. "I think you need to see this."

**TtTtTtTt**

It was a quiet morning in Titans Tower. Raven was the only one awake. She made a cup of tea and was sitting down to drink it when she sensed an overwhelming amount of psychic distress. She sank to her knees.

"Ugh.." she groaned, pressing her hands to her temples. Only one person in Jump City had that amount of psychic capability other than herself. Cat was in trouble. As if on cue, her communicator rang.

"Raven! I need you at Cat's house, stat!" Cecilia's voice came through the communicator.

"I know. I'll be there as soon as I can." Raven said. She scribbled a note for the rest of the team that she had gone to Cat's and flew out the door. She flew over the city as fat as she could to the forest at the edge of the city.

She arrived at the house, her head pounding with the waves of mental distress. She knocked on the door.

Cecilia whipped open the door. "Oh, thank God you're here!" She grabbed Raven by the cloak and yanked her inside the door. They both knelt next to Cat, who was hysterically crying in the fetal position on the ground.

"No! NO! This can't be happening!" Cat screams. "Don't let them take her, please, please don't die..." her screams faded into soft whimpers. She shaked with silent crying. "Mum...I need you." Raven felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She had lost her own mother when Trigon destroyed Azerath.

"Cecilia...stay back." Raven says and then delved into Cat's mind.

Cat's POV

I'm back. Back again. My mother is dying, in the road, bleeding to death. I'm screaming, screaming for her to wake up. The driver is out of his car, desperately telling the medics that it was an accident. Bright lights pulse around me. They pick my mother up and start to carry her away. I grab her hand, screaming for them to let her stay. They take her away, wheeling the gurney into the ambulance, and my vision swims and turns to black.

Back to normal POV

Raven sat up with a start. By this time Cat was shaking violently. Raven gently pressed her fingers to Cat's temples and pulled at her conscience to come back. Slowly it obliged and Cat's eyelids fluttered, She sat up and Cecilia ran to her side. Cat collapsed crying in Cecilia's arms.

"Hey. It's okay. Shhh.." Cecilia awkwardly patted her head. Raven stood up.

"I need to get back to the tower. The others will be waking up soon. Should I mention this or not?" Raven asked monotonously.

Cat shuddered and Cecilia patted her head again before answering. "Not now. But we need to this afternoon. I'm not going to take her to school today. Can she come back with us?"

"Yeah. We can talk about it from there."

Cecilia went out to the back to get Duo, and helped a still unsteady Cat onto his back. Together, the foursome worked their way though the city.

**TtTtTtTt**

They all walked into the kitchen, and found everyone awake.

"Hey dudes! Cecilia, do- hey, what happened?" Beast Boy said.

"Cat's...had a rough morning." Raven said. She gave Robin a look. Robin nodded in understanding.

"Cat. Duo's gonna take you to my room. Come get me if anything happens, OK?" Cecilia said. Cat sniffed and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. Cecilia patted her back. "Good. Off you go." Duo nudged Cat along and they walked out into the hall to Cecilia's room.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, why is friend Cat the sad?" Starfire looked worried.

"Sit on the couch." Cecilia said. "She walked over to the Titan's computer and pulled up the article she saw on her computer on the TV. "Yesterday, this website reported a man who looked suspiciously like Cat's father near the place of her mother's death" Cecilia pointed to the TV screen.

"Wait wait wait. I thought her dad was dead?" Robin said.

"He is. Or, was." Cecilia looked up, as if thinking. "Anywho, I showed it to her and she had very severe panic attack. Raven had to pull her back into consciousness."

"Whoa." Beast Boy said.

"I guess we'll have to do some more research." Robin said.

"Yes. But we have to be careful about how much information we share with Cat." Raven said. "We can't have just having these attacks all the time."

"Right." Cecilia said.

Robin walked over to the computer and took it off the TV. "I'll do more research, then share it with the rest of you. Then we can decide what to tell Cat later this afternoon."

"Sounds good to me." Cecilia said. "I'm going to bring Cat some breakfast."

**TtTtTtTt**

Cat sighed as the door slid open to Cecilia's room. The walls, bright white, left her blinking for a minute before Duo nudged her inside the door. She walked over to the bed and crawled in, burying her head under the covers. She stayed there for a few minutes, curled up tightly, before there was a knock on the door.

"Cat? Can I come in?" Cecilia's slightly muffled voice came through the door. Cat nodded, before realizing Cecilia couldn't see her and lifted her head out of the covers.

"Yeah you can come in." Cat smiled slightly as Cecilia walked inside with a plate of eggs and sausage. "Now I can't help thinking that I shouldn't say yeah." she shook her head, smiling.

"Ryan told me I couldn't say it anymore. Along with talking about Sherlock." she stifled a laugh. "Oh, that must annoy him..."

Cecilia smiled, seeing that Cat was getting back to normal. She handed Cat the plate of food. "But Benedict is so hot!" Cecilia said, grinning. Then her expression changed. "I still haven't actually met him. Only seen him and talked online with you two." Cecilia paused. "Your boyfriend, not Benedict." she grinned. "Oh, I wish I could see Benedict in real life."

Cat smiled but then a realization seemed to dawn on her.

"Oh crap!" Cat exclaimed. "What time is it? Ceci where's the clock in here?!" Cat leaped out of the bed, knocking Cecilia to the ground. She ran out of the room.

"Cat! You didn't finish breakfast!" Cecilia called after her.

"No time!" Came Cat's faint reply. Cecilia shrugged.

"Oh well. More for me." She picked up the fork and began to eat. Duo whinnied and Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"What, you want some? Be my guest." She dropped the plate near Duo and walked out of the door after Cecilia. "Meet us at Cat's house in 5!" she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Well that was nice and long. Thanks to Cecilia the Angel-Devil for helping me edit this chapter! I am working hard on the next chapter don't you worry!


	3. Chapter 3

Cat ran down the hallway to the living room. She arrived, panting, right in front of Raven.

"Can you...teleport me...to my house? Need...backpack." Cat said in between gasps. Raven didn't question this request and opened a portal. Cat thanked her and ran through it. A second later she returned with a backpack slung over her shoulder, and a small lunch bag in her hand.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" Cat looked back towards Cecilia's room. "Ceci, hurry up!" Cecilia came in with Duo.

"I'm here, i'm here. Calm down." They walked up the stairs to the roof.

"I'll be back soon ya' guys!" Cecilia yelled down at the rest of the Titans.

Cat waited impatiently on the roof for Cecilia and Duo. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, Cat slung a leg over Duo's back and hopped up. Cecilia got up in front of her.

"Duo, we're going to the school." Cecilia told the unicorn. Duo launched them into the air and Cat laughed out loud as her hair blew in front of her face and into her mouth. She clung tightly to Cecilia's waist.

Soon they had arrived at the school and Cat hopped off.

"Bye Ceci! See you later!" she called behind her as she ran to the doors. Cecilia waved and then leaned over to Duo's ear and muttered something. They shot back into the sky and flew away.

**TtTtTtTt**

Cat walked quickly to the band room, where she put away her instrument, and then waited for the other people that shared her locker. She sat down on her backpack and waited.

Soon Ryan came in and Cat smiled at the ground. When the other two girls came and put their instruments in, Cat picked up her backpack and her lunch and walked out to just outside of the door, where she waited. Soon Ryan came and she walked next to him towards the 7th grade hall.

They walked silently in the crowd of people and soon Cat came to her locker and spun the dial to the three numbers before opening it. She took out her books and papers and set them down in her homeroom before going down the hall to her friend Julia's locker.

When Julia turned around and saw Cat standing behind her she jumped slightly. Julia was a foot shorter than Cat and Cat bent down to hug Julia, which she knew Julia hated.

"How was your break?" Cat asked Julia as they pushed through the crowded hallway to Julia's homeroom. Julia smiled.

"It was fun! How was yours, Chameleon?" Cat smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Oh you know. Normal. I tried not to kill anyone." Cat replied. Julia laughed. She didn't know much about Cat's home life. She had no idea that Cat spent most of her time with a half angel, half devil, and the other five superheroes.

They entered Julia's homeroom and saw Ryan standing by Julia's desk. Cat stole Julia's drawing book and looked inside at the drawings.

"That's a cat, and that is, and that, and that." Cat said, flipping through the pages. They had a joke that everything Julia drew looked like a cat, since Julia loves cats so much. Ryan grabbed it and kept flipping through.

"And what is that?" he asked, pointing at a strange looking fish in an under water drawing.

"It's a cuttlefish!" Julia replied.

"It looks like a cat."

**TtTtTtTt**

After school, Cat walked outside of the building to wait for Cecilia. She was leaning against the brick wall when she saw a shadow appear on the sidewalk. She looked up and gasped.

"Oh, come on. It hasn't been that long." a tall, fair skinned man stepped out and smirked at Cat. "Hello, dear. "

Cat couldn't breathe. No. It couldn't be. He was...dead.

Cat swallowed and finally was able to talk. She stepped back slightly.

"I..I killed you! You were dead!" she said shakily. Her hand, unnoticed by her father, moved slowly into her back pocket.

'Come on, Cat. Just try to distract him and you can press the..yes. There we go. Keep talking.' She could feel the communicator and pressed the trouble button that would alert the others of her location.

**TtTtTtTt**

"Hey Robin, I gotta go pick up Cat from school." Cecilia called from the kitchen. Robin was sitting on the couch, his arm around Starfire.

"Okay, don't be too long." he replied, flipping through channels on the TV.

Suddenly, red lights started flashing and the alarms began to sound. Cecilia heard her communicator begin to beep. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. Displayed on the screen was a visual of a map, with a red dot flashing next to the school. At the top, the words read, 'CAT - JUMP CITY MIDDLE SCHOOL'

"Cat's in trouble. I gotta go NOW." Cecilia said grimly. She called Duo and sprinted to the roof.

**TtTtTtTt**

"How did you survive." Cat demanded. Her father laughed and shook his head.

"Now really. I thought you could have figured this out. I made a deal with the devil of course. Or should I say the demon?"

Cat gasped. "Trigon." she whispered.

"Hmm? What was that? Oh yes. Trigon. He's watching this, you know. Always has an eye on everything..." he grinned. "Nothing is safe." He launched himself at Cat but she rolled to the side and kicked him in the leg. He punched her several times before she could put her hands up to defend herself.

'Cat, you can do better than this. What was all that training for?' Cat mentally reprimanded herself.

He grabbed Cat's arm but she grabbed his with both hands, and twisting around, threw him to the ground. She delivered a couple swift kicks to his side before he got up, and with a couple quick moves, pinned Cat to the wall.

"And now I can make my master proud of m-" But he couldn't finish. Duo dove in from the sky and Cecilia rolled off of his back, transforming quickly into her devil form.

"Sssstep away from her. Right now. You do not want to get on my bad ssssside. " Cecilia said, her trident materializing.

She launched herself at the man, hissing angrily, her forked tongue flicking out. But before she could land a hit, he side stepped her and ran, disappearing into the trees. Cecilia transformed back and ran to Cat, who had sank down to the ground, her back against the wall. Her eyes stared in front of her, not blinking.

"Cat. Cat! Hey! You in there?" Cecilia waved her hand in front of Cat's face. "Hello?" Cat blinked. She slowly got up and wrapped her arms around the older girl. Cecilia hugged her and then gently removed Cat's arms from her waist.

"Come on. Let's take you to the Tower." Cecilia said, and pulled Cat over to where Duo stood. She lifted Cat up onto Duo's back, and then hopped on herself, behind her this time, so Cat didn't fall off.

"Are you hurt?" Cecilia asked as they flew back to the tower.

Cat shook her head. "No? That's good. Are you okay?" Cat paused, and then turned around and faced Cecilia and hugged her again, tightly.

"I'm gonna take that as a no."

* * *

Okay, in this chapter, you were introduced to Cat's friends, Ryan and Julia. Neither of these characters know about Cat's life with the Teen Titans and Cecilia. Just a little background info here. The man that attacked Cat is her father. I hope you like my story so far!


End file.
